A Very Interesting Story
by penguin5689
Summary: "The title is a work in progress!" said Kowalski. "Feel free to comment suggestions for a good title." "I wonder where she's taking us," said Private. "The world may never know," Kowalski said.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! After watching the movie 'Colombiana' last week, I was inspired to write this. Just to let you know I wrote this at 2am, turns out I do a lot of thinking early in the morning when everyone's sleeping. Sorry this chapters short. It looks so much longer on my phone, but anyway the next should be longer! Now enough of me talking and on to the story! :D**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny, spring afternoon in Central Park. The birds were singing and everything was so peaceful. At the zoo, Marlene was heading over to the penguins' habitat. She dropped down the hatch. "Hey guys!" she said. "Hey Marlene!" Skipper said as he waddled over and gave her a hug. "Ready to go?" Marlene asked. Skipper was about to say something when Kowalski butted in, "Oh but of course, Marlene!" "Ok! Let's go! I just need to see if Julien's ready." She said as they started walking over to Julien's habitat.

"Hey Julien!" Maurice said. "Don't forget we're going with Marlene and the penguins for snow cones in a few!" "Yeah, I know!" said Julien as he jumped of his throne. "You know, Maurice, New York can be quite dangerous this time of year. I'm going to leave my precious crown here while we go out, ok." "Ya know, that sounds like a good idea." Said Maurice. "Here, I'll take your crown and put it on your throne, where it will be safe." "Ah, yes, thank you, Maurice." The king said.

"Hey guys! Ready to go?" asked Marlene. "Of course! The king is always ready for snow cones!" said Julien. "Ok, let's go! We don't have all day!" Skipper said.

The group walked through the gates of the zoo and proceeded to the nearest snow cone cart. This cart was the one Skipper always went to. "Hey Skipper!" said the cashier. "You want the usual?" "Yes, the rainbow cone, and this time we need eight." Skipper said. "Ok! Will do! Eight rainbow cones coming up!" said the cashier.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the zoo…**

A short, beautiful, blonde, young woman was walking around Julien's Habitat, but he wasn't there. She knew that already; she knew he went with the penguins and Marlene to get snow cones in the park. She just came earlier then she was supposed to so she could think of a way to tell him the important news for this news could change his life forever. So, she decided to climb up on his throne and wait there for him. She noticed that his crown was there, so she put it on her head and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Here's Chapter Two! It felt like it took me forever to retype this, but here it is! :D **

* * *

The group arrived back at back at the zoo from their afternoon in the park. Marlene and the penguins walked back to Julien's habitat with them. Julien noticed a strange person sitting on his throne. "Maurice, who is that and why do they think they just sit on my throne like that?!" said Julien. "I don't know. Why don't you go ask them," said Maurice. "Ok, I will!" Julien said as he marched over and stood in front of his throne. He noticed the girl sitting up there had a gun and he ran back over to Maurice's side. "What's wrong with you?" asked Maurice. "That girl has a gun!" replied the king. "Oh, well maybe if you ask her nicely why she's here, maybe she won't try and shoot ya," said Maurice. "You know, I should try that," said Julien as he slowly walked back over to his throne. "Who the hell are you?" "Julien!" said Maurice.

"Well… My name is not important right now. The only thing important is why I'm here." Said the mysterious beauty as she jumped down from atop of Julien's throne. "Well, why don't ya tell us what's so important." Skipper demanded. "Woah, dude, calm your tits." She said. "I'm here on official business." "And that would be?" asked Skipper impatiently. "Well, how should I put this, oh yeah, I know. Ok, so here's the scoop: Julien, there are some mean people and nasty people in this world. Some like to blow people up, some rob others, or do drugs. Some are involved in gangs, some…" Skipper cut her off, "just get to the point!" "Well, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying that some people want to kill others maybe just for the fun of it, for money, for fame, or maybe the just simply can't stand the person or people." The woman said. "So what you're saying is…" said Julien. " I think she's trying to find a good way of telling you, Julien, that someone's out to get you," said Skipper. "Exactly!" said the woman. "Julien, we have found evidence that someone in this world wants you dead." "WHAT!" screamed the king. "How can someone want me dead?" "We don't know why," said the woman.

"Ok, so I guess now the time to tell you my name." she said. "Well… My name's Agent J; I work for the CIA." She showed them her badge. "What's the J stand for?" asked Julien. "It stands for my first name." Agent J said. "And it is?" asked Julien. "I can't tell you; its classified." Said Agent J. "Ok, so can you now please tell us who wants to kill Julien!" Skipper said. "Well, he is a lemur who is about 5' 4", has golden brown fur and goes by the name of Clemson." Said Agent J. "Clemson!" said Kowalski. "I thought he was in Hoboken!" "How'd he escape?" asked Private. "Well… We don't quite know too much about how he escaped back to Madagascar, but we have a feeling that Blowhole helped him." Agent J stated. "I knew it was him! God, I hate him! Dr. Blowhole's my arch enemy, ya know," said Skipper. "Oh, I know," said Agent J. "And Hans is the reason why you can't go to Denmark." "She knows!" said Private. "Of course, she knows, Private; she works for the CIA." Kowalski stated.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand," said Agent J. "Clemson will arrive in New York in 4 hours. His first stop will be the zoo." "Which zoo?" asked Mort. "Which zoo do you think?!" Julien asked angrily. "Ummm, the Bronx Zoo?" Mort responded. "NO!" shouted Julien. "Ok, calm down, Julien," Marlene said. "Agent J, please continue." Kowalski added. "Well… Now let's see where did I leave off? Oh yes! Clemson has purchased many weapons of the Internet. They include hand grenades and guns of many sizes, like my personal favorite," said Agent J as she pointed to the gun on her back. "the AK-47. Clemson will use these weapons to, ya know, assassin King Julien. He will do anything to kill him and if he can, kill those close to Julien." "So, what do ya suggest we do?" asked Maurice. "Well, you got two choices: either come with me or start running south," said Agent J. "Why the south?" asked Kowalski. "The south is the last place in the U.S. Clemson would even think of looking. He hates the south," Agent J said. "Why?" Marlene asked. "No one knows," said Agent J. "If we decide that it would be best if Julien goes with you, should we all come?" asked Private. "That would be the wisest decision," she added.

The grouped formed a huddle to discuss their plan. "You know, today was pretty good, but learning about Clemson just a few minutes ago was a shock to me," said Marlene. "I think we'd be safer if we went with Agent J." "Yeah, I agree with Marlene," said Maurice. "So its settled," said Skipper. "We're all going with Agent J." "Yeah!" the others said simultaneously. Skipper turned to Agent J and said, "Ok, its all settled. We're coming with you." "Good choice. Now, there isn't much time. Follow me!" said Agent J as she started running toward the parking lot. "I wonder where she's taking us," said Private. "The world may never know," Kowalski said.

"Alright this is my van. Now get in," said Agent J. "Where are we going?" asked Mort. "Now, Mort, be patient. We'll be there before you know it," said Agent J.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Whats up?! Here's Chapter Three! Oh, and before I go I forgot to say something in chapter one: _"Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Penguins of Madagascar. The characters in this story, that are from the show, do not belong to me!"  _Ok, now on to the story! :D**

* * *

Agent J closed the side door and hopped in the driver's seat. "Ok, now will you tell us where we're going?" Skipper asked. "To the Pentagon!" responded Agent J. "The Pentagon?!" Kowalski questioned. "Yes, Kowalski, the Pentagon. It where I work. Now hold on!" said Agent J. The van sped off at what seemed like the speed of light.

The van arrived at the gates of the Pentagon in no time at all. The gates were down like normal and a security guard at the gate had to open them. There was a security guard at the gates and he was playing videos games on his Nintendo DS . Agent J rolled down the window, "Hey! What game ya playing?" "What! Oh, hi! Can I see your ID please?" he asked. "Oh, sure!" said Agent J. Julien was sitting in the passenger seat; he leaned over, "Who are you?" he asked to the security guard. "Who me?" asked the security guard. "Yeah, you!" said Julien. "Oh, I'm Hayden." "Hayden, let us in!" said Julien. "Ok, you may enter," said Hayden.

Agent J drove the van through the gates and parked it. The group started walking towards the front door. "Now, Julien, You're at a government facility. You have to behave," said Skipper. "I know," said Julien.

They walked through the front door. The lobby looked so beautiful with its spring time flowers. "Come on, guys, we need to go to the third floor. The elevator is just around the corner." Agent J pushed the button next to the elevator and the doors opened. "Can I push the button?" Mort asked. "Sure, why not!" said Agent J. Mort pushed the button and the doors closed. "The Commander will be glad to see that you're all right," Agent J added. The elevator went up to the third floor.

When the elevator stopped at the third floor, Agent J got out first. "You see," she began. "In order to get on the other side of the door, you need to scan your ID." Agent J scanned her ID and opened the door. A loud, ear piercing beep sounded and it could be heard throughout the floor.

The group went in. It was a large room with tons of busy men and women running around doing things. In the middle of the room there was a large, round, desk like table with a tall chair precariously placed on the opposite side of the table. The chair's back was facing the group. The chair was turned toward the large TV screens hang on the wall. There were people on each screen but their faces were pixilated, so you could make out who they were.

"You stay here. I'll go talk with the Commander." Agent J said as she walked to the table. When she approached the table, the tall chair slowly turned around and there, in a suit and tie was the Commander. "Good evening!" said Agent J as she saluted the Commander. "I'm here with King Julien and his friends." "Good!" said the Commander. "Send them over."

Agent J motioned for them to come over. When they reached the table, the Commander began his speech by pacing back and forth. This was normal for him. Sometimes, if it's just for a small group in the conference room, he'd begin with stretches. "I don't know if any of you know me," he stated. "But I'm Commander Terry Taskey. Most people just call me the Commander or Mr. Taskey and close friends call me Big T, but none of you are any of my closest friends. So, anyway," Mr. Taskey continued. "Our mission on this floor is to protect any person of royalty and their closest friends and family from bodily harm and danger. Any questions so far?"

Private was about to raise his flipper, but he saw Skipper give him that look and he put it down before the Commander could see. "No questions, good! Let's move on," the Commander continued. "Now, if you would please follow me, I will show you where you'll be staying."

The group walked off the floor and headed down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was another secured door and guards standing next to the door. The Commander opened the door and the group went in. Inside there were about fifty beds and a couple other people standing in the front corner of the room. The Commander showed them their beds, "You will be sleeping here. Now listen, this floor is heavily guarded near all exits; no one can get it. The day someone gets on this floor, will be the day pigs fly. You'll be safe here. This floor has held dozens of POWs, we can protect you from anything," the Commander continued. "These are your beds. Fell free to get comfortable and mingle with the others. Agent J will be by to check on you soon." The Commander left the room.

Julien hopped up on a bed and laid down. "Hey! This isn't half bad. I could get used to this," he said. "I guess that bed is a lot more comfortable then his bed back home," said Maurice as he sat down on one. "Oh yes! They are a lot more comfortable." Agent J walked into the room, "well, looks like they're already starting to like it here," she said. "Looks it. Maybe we can leave them here, right?" said Skipper. "Oh, Skipper," Marlene said. "You can try all you want but they're not gonna let them stay unless they're in danger." "Oh, they will be!" Skipper stated. "Now Skipper, Marlene's right. We can keep them here for as long as we can," said Agent J. "Don't you try anything." "Oh, I won't," said Skipper. "And I'll make sure he doesn't," Marlene added.

"Agent J is there any word about Clemson?" asked Kowalski. "Actually, yes, there is," said Agent J. "Clemson will be arriving in New York very soon." "How soon?" asked the worried king. "Sooner than you can imagine," responded Agent J. "And there's nothing to worry about; you'll be safe with us."

Agent J's cell phone, "Hello, Agent J? We need you on the floor immediately," said the mysterious voice. "Ok, I'll be there soon," said Agent J. She closed her phone and put it in her pocket. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she said to the others.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to comment/review. I'd like to here from you. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I was gonna put this chapter up yesterday for Earth Day, but I didn't have enough time to, so here it is. Happy late Earth Day! :D**

* * *

Agent J ran out the door. "I wonder what seems the problem?" asked Marlene. "I don't know," Skipper said as he put his wing on Marlene's shoulder. "All I know is that the Commander and Agent J said we'd be safe here."

Agent J rushed onto the floor, "what seems to be the problem, Commander?" "We just got word that a bomb went off in Midtown. We need you and a couple of agents to go check it out and make sure no one is hurt," said the Commander. "Ok, and watch out for Clemson," said Agent J. "You got it. If you see anything suspicious, call headquarters immediately," responded the Commander. "Ok, will do boss," Agent J said as she and the other agents saluted the Commander. The small group headed out.

Agent J and her team made it to Midtown just in time for another bomb to go off. 'BOOOM!" People started scrambling throughout the streets. "I hope another one doesn't go off," said Agent B, one of Agent J's teammates. "Aww, come on! That little thing. That wasn't so bad," said Agent Z. "I know you're being sarcastic, but knock it off. There are people in danger," said Agent J. "Now let's go see were the blast came from!" "Yes, let's go!" Agent B stated.

"Guys, I think it came from over there," said Agent Z. "Yeah, I think so to," said Agent B. They went over to just in front of the EmpireStateBuilding. The area looked like a barren waste land in the middle of the city. The windows of the EmpireStateBuilding were shattered. "I sure hope no one's hurt inside," said Agent J.

The group slowly walked inside. There was debris thrown throughout the lobby. "Hello, is anyone here?" asked Agent J. There was no answer. Agent J and her team continued to walk throughout the first floor of the building; it was the most damaged. "Hey, maybe everyone left!" suggest Agent Z. "Yeah, ok. So an entire building would get up and leave all at once. Yeah, I doubt that," said Agent B. "Yeah, I doubt that two; the elevator's out of order and the electricity doesn't seem to be functioning properly," said Agent J.

The group kept looking. Agent J noticed a small trail of blood leading into one of the rooms. "Uhh, guys, come check this out!" said Agent J. "What is it?" asked Agent B. "Aw, cool! Blood!" said Agent Z excitedly. "Why you so excited about blood?" asked Agent B. "Cause, maybe be there's a zombie nearby," stated Agent Z. "Yeah, right , sure," said Agent B. "Sorry to interrupt your deep conversation, but uhh, what's that?" asked Agent J. A shadow started to appear from behind a huge pile of rubble. You couldn't see who it was but you could tell that it wasn't no human. Agent J was worried that it could be something dangerous or worse, someone dangerous. "I'm calling headquarters," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! How's everyone doing out there in the land of FanFiction?! Me? Well, I'm doing fine. Sorry it seemed like it took forever for me to update. My computer has been acting up. So, yeah, anyway here's Chapter 5. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Hey, what seems to be the problem?" asked the Commander over the phone. "Did you see Clemson?" "Well… I don't know. I see something; it could be him," said Agent J. "Did you want me to send back up?" asked the Commander. "Yeah, just in case," responded Agent J. "Ok, I'll send our other best guys out to help," said the Commander.

Within minutes, the next finest agents appeared behind Agent J. "Woah! What's that?" asked one of the newer agents. "I don't know," Agent J responded. The figure started to move out from behind the debris. "Well, well, well, look who we have here," the figure said, "Looks like we have the CIA's best agents on this case." "Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Agent B. "Well, I'm just here to do my business," said the strange figure. "What business?" asked Agent Z. "The business that doesn't concern the likes of you," stated the figure. "You know, why don't you come out into the light so we can see you better," said Agent J. "If I must!" said the figure.

The figure stepped out into the light. The figure had a long, bushy tail, and a golden brown coat. "There see me now!" shouted the figure. "Clemson!" shouted Agent J, "Shoulda know it was you all a long." "Yes, It is I. The great and powerful Clemson," he said, "I think you know why I'm here." "Yes, we do! You want to kill King Julien!" said Agent Z. "That I do, but there is another reason why I'm here," Clemson said. "Really, what's that?" asked Agent Z. "Are you stupid or something? Why would I tell the likes of you? You just want to ruin my plans!" said Clemson. "What?! That's not true! We want to help you," said Agent Z. "Really?!" asked Clemson, "Hey, I know what you're trying to do; you want me to tell you my plans!" "Yup! That's right," said Agent B. "NEVER!" shouted Clemson as he stormed off. "Oh no! He's getting away!" shouted Agent J, "After him!"

The group chased Clemson through the rubble in Midtown. They chased him up and down side street after side street and then he stopped. He stopped in front of a little store on one of those side streets. Clemson placed a small, black bag in the middle of the street. "Hold up!" said Agent J to the others, "He might be one of those responsible for the bombings." "Ah, Agent J, you know me so well," said Clemson. The group waited. Then a small puff of black smoke shot up from in front of Clemson. When the smoke cleared Clemson was gone. "Hey, what's that annoying ticking noise?" asked Agent B. Agent J looked over to the black bag on the ground "Hey, guys! I think we should run!" Shouted Agent J. "Wait, Where'd Clemson go?" asked one of the back up agents. "I don't know," said Agent B, "Hit the deck!"

'BOOOOOM!" The bomb exploded leaving dust and falling debris. "Watch out!" shouted Agent Z. "Come on; let's go see if anyone's hurt, "said Agent B.

The group went inside the little store and looked around. There were pools of blood everywhere. "Looks like no one survived the explosion," said Agent J. She heard sirens off in the distance. "Good, law enforcement is on their way." "Hey! There's Clemson!" After him!" shouted Agent B.

They ran after them. The group chased him through every building, down every street; it seemed as if they would never catch Clemson. They chased him down a small, dark alleyway. There was no way for him to escape. The alleyway had a dead-end with no ladders hanging off any of the buildings. "Ha! There's nowhere to run now!" said Agent Z. "Oh, you don't think I know that!" said Clemson sarcastically.

Agent J ran over and grabbed Clemson when he wasn't looking. She pinned him against the wall and Agent B handcuffed him. Some police officers that over heard all this commotion came running over. "Well, look who finally decided to show up," said Agent Z. "Agent Z," said Agent J. "We have everything under control here, just carry on with your normal duties." The police officers looked at her like she was crazy, but they did as they were told and went away.

The group escorted Clemson back to the car and locked the door. "Good job, boys," said Agent J. "We did it! We finally really did it!" shouted Agent B. "We should probably start heading back to the Pentagon," said Agent J. "Yeah, ok, and we should take our time. There's no rush," said Agent Z. "Ok, I'll call HQ to tell them we caught Clemson," said Agent B. "Good idea," said Agent J.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I'm back. I feel like its been forever since I updated. I have a week left of school and then it's summer vacation, so I should be posting more. Sophomore year went by so fast. I can't even think that in 2 years I'll be graduating high school. So, yeah, anyway onto the story! :D**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pentagon:

"Commander here, what seems to be the problem?" asked the Commander. "This is Agent B; we caught Clemson," responded Agent B over the phone. "Good," said the Commander. "When you return, we can lock him up in the jail, a quarter of a mile down the street. "Should we go to the Pentagon first?" asked Agent B. "Yes," replied the Commander. "Someone will meet you here and then help you bring Clemson to the Jail." "Ok, see you in a couple of hours," said Agent B. "Ok, Bye!" replied the Commander. "Oh, wait before you go," said Agent B. "Agent J wants someone to go check on Julien and the others. You know, to see if they're ok." "Ok, Agent B. I'll send someone over," replied the Commander.

The Commander hung up the phone and started to pace back and forth. "Who can I send to go check on Julien and be ready for Clemson's arrival?" he asked himself. "I couldn't help but over hear your dilemma," said one of the agents walking by. "Ah, Agent Snow! Just the agent I was looking for. Do you think you could help me out?" asked the Commander. "Of course! Anything you need; I'm here for you!" said Agent Snow. "Good, can you go check on Julien and his friends?" "Of course! Anything else I can for you?" said Agent Snow. "Actually, yes there is! Can you be at the gate in 2 hours to meet Agent J and help her bring Clemson to the prison just down the street?" replied the Commander. "Sure thing! Is there anything else you need, perhaps a coffee?" asked Agent Snow. "No, nothing else, but I'll take that coffee when you get a chance," replied the Commander. "Ok, well, I guess I best be going. Don't wanna be late," said Agent Snow.

Agent Snow walked down the hall and entered the room where they were holding Julien and his friends. She walked over to the corner where they were. She could hear them talking, so she kept her distance but so she could still hear their conversation. "Wait! You _like _her?!" Skipper said to Julien who was sitting on the bed. "Yeah, I think so," Julien replied. Kowalski sat down on the bed next to him. "Dude, you just met her! How can you possibly know you _like _her?" he asked. Julien just starred at him.

Julien saw Agent Snow standing behind Skipper. "Hello!" he said. Skipper turned around to see an agent standing behind him. "Umm, hello?" said Skipper. "Hello, Skipper, Julien, and friends. I'm Agent Snow." she said. "And what brings you here?" asked Skipper. "Well, I just came by to see if there is anything you need," replied Agent Snow. "No, I think I'm fine," replied the King. "Are you sure? You don't sound fine," stated Agent Snow. "Oh, he's fine. He's just a bit love-struck," said Skipper. "Really? Ok, spit it out. Who is it?" asked Agent Snow. "Its no one!" replied Julien angrily. "Its just some girl he met, nothing to worry about. Now why don't you be on your way," responded Skipper as he showed Agent Snow to the door. "Aw, come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone," said Agent Snow. "Scout's honor." "Well, ok, I guess I'll tell you, since you promised not to tell anyone, right?" said Julien. "Yeah!" said Agent Snow excitedly. "Well..." Julien paused for a moment, "it's Agent J." "No way! Good for you! Sooo?" said Agent Snow. "Sooo what?" asked Julien. "So, when you gonna ask her out?" asked Agent Snow. "Ah, not this!" said Julien. "I don't know. Just don't tell her I said anything, ok?" "Oh, I won't. Remember I promised not to tell anyone," replied Agent Snow. Julien seemed a bit more relaxed now than when Agent Snow first arrived. "Well, if there's nothing else you need, I guess I'll be on my way now. I got a lot of important tasks to do today," she said. Agent Snow said "good-bye" and proceeded to the door.

Agent Snow tends to think, a lot, maybe too much. But then again, it's good to think. 'Boy I can't wait till Agent J finds out about this,' she thought. 'Oh, wait I can't tell her I promised, unless someone else tells her." Agent Snow walked outside the front door to the Pentagon and thought some more. 'Is it hot out here or is it me? How can I tell Agent J about this but without breaking a promise?' So many questions were running through head as she walked to the gates.

Hayden, the guard at the gates, was playing video games again. "Hayden!" yelled Agent Snow. "Get back to work!" "Aww, come on, no one's here," replied Hayden. "Yeah, but you're a security guard," said Agent Snow. "So?" asked Hayden. "So?! You're supposed to be guarding the gates! Not playing video games!" said Agent Snow. "Oh, look! There's Agent J." "Oh yeah, I see her," said Hayden "Now I best be going and I better not find you playing video games," said Agent Snow. "Ok," Hayden said grumpily.

Agent J stepped out of the car as Agent Snow came walking over. "Hi, Agent J!" yelled Agent Snow. "Why, hello there, Agent Snow! I didn't expect to see you here," said Agent J. "I know; this is kind of a surprise to me as well," responded Agent Snow. "Yeah, so anyway, I know we have to bring Clemson to the prison down the street, but where do we bring them?" asked Agent J. "Well, that's easy; I'll show you!" replied Agent Snow. "Ok, why don't you hop in the car and we'll go," said Agent J. "Sounds like a plan," said Agent Snow as she hopped in the car.

Agent J drove off. "Ok, where is it?" she asked. "Oh, the prison, it's just around the corner. Just take the next left," replied Agent Snow. "Oh, thanks. You know I probably couldn't have found it without you, thank you," said Agent J. "Oh, don't mention it. I'm just here to help." Agent Snow paused for a second. "Agent J, I have to tell you something, but I don't know how." "You know you can tell me anything," said Agent J. "Oh, I know, but... I know who likes you!" said Agent Snow. "Really?! Who?" asked Agent J. "Uh, turn here... well... I kinda promised him I wouldn't tell you," replied Agent Snow. "Oh, ok, I guess I'll find out who it is sooner or later," said Agent J as she parked the car. Agent Snow quickly responded, "Oh don't worry, it's someone you know." "Oh, good, at least it's not a total stranger," replied Agent J.

Agent J and Agent Snow got out of the car. The others stayed there to watch over Clemson. There where two guards waiting at the front door. they were both wearing a wrinkle free uniform and held a gun upright, like a staff. "Good day, officers," said Agent Snow. "We have Clemson with us. Is his cell ready?" "Yes. Why don't you bring him in with me," responded guard one. "Ok," said Agent J as she motioned Agent Z and Agent B to bring him over.

The six of them proceed into the building, where they were met by another guard named Carlos. Guard one left them with Carlos. Carlos was wearing the same kind of uniform the two outside were except he only had a small pistol strapped to his belt. Carlos showed them down the long hallway to the end where Clemson's cell was. Carlos threw Clemson into the cell. The cell wasn't very impressive: a concrete bed and a toilet. There was also a camera aimed at the cell to capture his every move. "Do we have to worry about anything?" asked Agent B. "Oh, no, he'll be fine. He's going to court tomorrow and the judge will decide what happens next," said Carlos. "And do we have to be there?" asked Agent Snow. "Well, that's up to the Commander, but as far as I'm concerned, you don't," Carlos said.

They went back to the car and Agent Snow contacted the Commander. She told him about Clemson's trial tomorrow. "Do we have to be there for that?" asked the Commander over the phone. "The office said probably not, but that's all up to you," replied Agent Snow. "Ok, did you tell Agent J that you checked on Julien?" he asked. "Yes," Agent Snow replied. "Well, we'll be there soon and we can chat some more." Agent J started the car and they drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

When the car approached the gates of the Pentagon, Hayden was waiting for them. "Hey Hayden! What's wrong? You're not playing video games," said Agent J. "Yeah, my game system... it... ummm... died," replied Hayden. Agent J looked puzzled. "Last I knew, it was fully charged," she said. "Yeah, I don't know what happened to it," Hayden said. "Oh, it's fine. You know, Hayden is afraid to admit that I yelled at him for sitting on his butt all day playing that thing," Agent Snow responded. "Hayden, is that true?" asked Agent J. "Well... yeah, it is. She yelled at me for it and just so you know, I was almost done with that level," replied Hayden. "I don't care. I wouldn't care even if you almost finished the game; you're supposed to be working," said Agent Snow. "Ok, we got to go. Can you let us in?" asked Agent J. "Yeah, I guess so," replied Hayden. "Thank you, and remember: no video games, only working," Agent Snow responded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hayden said as their car drove off.

When the team reached their floor, they all went their separate ways. Agent Snow went to talk with the Commander, Agents B and Z went to work on their invention to impress the Commander and Agent J went to go check on Julien and his friends.

Skipper could see Agent J coming through the little window in the main door to the room. "Hey guys! Agent J is coming!" he said. "Yeah, maybe she has good news for us," Marlene added. Agent J walked over to them. Julien was siting on his bed and the penguins and Marlene were off to side talking. "Hey guys!" said Agent J. "Hey," said Marlene. "So? Any news?" asked Skipper. "Well... there were explosions, some people killed, but we caught Clemson," Agent J replied. "You killed people?" asked Marlene. "Oh no, not at all. Clemson did. He was the one who set off those bombs," said Agent J. "Is everyone alright?" asked Marlene. "Well, we are. If the people weren't killed, then they must be in critical condition over at one of the hospitals," Agent J responded. "Agent J..." a voice called to her from over by the door. "Ummm... I'll be right back," she said. "Ok," Marlene responded.

Agent J rushed over to the door; standing there was Agent B and Agent Z. "What is it?" Agent J said demandingly. "The Commander needs to see you right away," replied Agent B. "No, he doesn't," said Agent Z. "Yes, he does," Agent B said as he slapped Agent Z. "So, the Commander needs to see me?" asked Agent J. "Yeah," replied Agent B. "Ok, tell him I'll be right over as soon as I finish here," said Agent J. "Ok, will do," responded Agent B.

Agent J walked back over to the others. "So, what seems to be the problem?" asked Skipper. "Oh, it's nothing; the Commander just needs to talked me," replied Agent J. "Did you guys need anything before I leave," Agent J continued. "Oh, no we're fine," said Skipper. "Well, actually, I do," said Marlene. "Really, what would you like?" asked Agent J. "Ummm... could you come with me," Marlene said as she motioned Agent J towards the door. "I need to talk to you. You know, girl to girl," Marlene said. "Oh, ok. Let's go to the conference room down the hall," replied Agent J.

The two walked down the hall and entered the room. "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" asked Agent J. "You know, girl things," Marlene said. "Like what?" asked Agent J. "Ok, I know this might be a bit hard for you, but... " Marlene sighed, "I know who likes you," she said. "Really who?" asked Agent J. "Umm... well... I promised him I wouldn't tell you," replied Marlene. "Really? Agent Snow said that someone likes me, as well, but she wouldn't tell me either," said Agent J. "Mmmm, well, I can tell you that it is someone you know; someone you just met not too long ago," said Marlene. "Really? Could you just tell me?! I'm tired of trying to guess who it could be," Agent J replied. "Ok, you might want to sit down for this. I know you're not gonna believe me but..." she paused for a moment to catch her breath, "But, alright, it's Julien," Marlene finally said. "What?!" Agent J was very surprised, "But how? He just met me!" she said. Marlene shrugged her shoulders, then said, "I don't know, maybe he's like one of those people who believe in love at first sight," "Ha, no. He's on drugs," said Agent J. "Well, that's a possibility. He's been looking kind of down lately," Marlene replied. "Yeah, I wonder what's wrong with him," Agent J added. "I don't know," said Marlene. "Yeah, umm, well I better go see what the Commander wants," said Agent J. "Yeah, and the guys are probably wondering where I am," Marlene added. "Ok, see ya later," said Agent J as she walked out of the conference room. "Bye," said Marlene.

Marlene was soon back with the guys. "So, what was that all about?" Skipper asked. "Oh, you know, girl stuff," replied Marlene. "Oh, you didn't?" asked Skipper. "Didn't what?" Marlene asked. "Did you tell her, you know, about Julien?" asked Skipper. "What?! No, not one bit," "Marlene?" "Ok, I did, so what," said Marlene. "And what did she say?" asked Skipper. "She thought he was on drugs," Marlene replied. "Ha, that's funny. Did you ask her if she'd go out with him?" Skipper said. "No, I didn't have time to," said Marlene. "She probably would, in some parallel universe," Skipper replied. "Yeah, but I think he should still man-up and ask her out," said Marlene. "Yeah, now that's something I'd like to see. You know he's such a chicken; he probably won't," said Skipper. "I think we should see if she's single first. Then, we'll bug Julien to ask her out, if she's single," Marlene added. "Sounds like a plan," said Skipper.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 7! YAY! I should have chapter 8 soon. School's out, so I'll be updating a lot more than before. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy July! I can't believe I've only been out of school for a week; it feels like its been forever. I can't believe I'm gonna say this but, I miss those idiots already. When's school start again? I don't know. Well... onto the story! :D**

* * *

Julien was sitting on his throne listening to his Ipod. Maurice was tidying up the habitat was he noticed his king was looking down. "Julien, what's wrong?" asked Maurice. Julien shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "Are you still thinking about Carly?" asked Maurice. Julien got up from his throne and jumped down in front of Maurice. "I thought I told you not to talk about that slut ever again!" Julien yelled. "Woah, dude, calm down," Maurice said. "I will not calm down! That little bitch cheated on me! No one cheats on the king!" said Julien. "Julien, you know I'm sorry. I know You'll find someone even better than that thing," Maurice replied while trying to comfort Julien. "I know, but I don't think I could," said Julien. "What do mean?" asked Maurice. "I mean, I don't think I could ever trust someone again," he said. "I'm there's got be someone out there you can trust," Maurice tried to reassure his king. "No, no there isn't and probably never will be," Julien replied. "Come on, Julien, you could find someone. Look, dude, there's more people out there than just the ones that come through the zoo gates," Maurice said. Julien sat there in silence for a few moments. "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" he asked. "Well, yeah, I suppose so. We live in a zoo, thousands of people are watching us," replied Maurice. "Then who is that?" asked the king as he point to the girl staring at him from the other side of his habitat. "Do I look like someone who knows everyone?" asked Maurice. "Yes."

Before Maurice could respond the girl was gone. The girl walked over to the bench; her phone rang. "Everything's under control over here at the Central Park Zoo. No suspicious activity," the girl said into the phone. A voice could be heard on the other end. "No sign of him here at the Bronx Zoo, but I'll keep looking," the voice said. Julien was watched the girl as she walked around the zoo.

* * *

"Julien," said Maurice as he waved his hands in front of Julien. "Julien... Julien... Julien!" Maurice said. Julien finally blinked and he noticed he was back in his bed at the Pentagon. "Woah, what happened?" he asked. "You were kicking and screaming in your sleep," said Marlene. "I was?" asked Julien. "Yeah, you were. We had to wake you up; you were starting to scare the other people here," said Skipper. "What were you dreaming about anyway?" asked Maurice. "I think I know why I like Agent J," said Julien. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Skipper. "I mean I've met Agent J before all this ever happened," he said. The others seemed a bit confused. "You seem a bit confused. Here, allow me to explain; two years ago today. It was two weeks after I broke up with she who shall not be named. I, your king, was feeling all down and sad and Maurice was trying to cheer me up. It didn't work. Then I saw her; she waved to me. I seemed a bit happier," said Julien. "Is this what you were dreaming about?" asked Maurice. "Well... sort of," replied Julien. "But, then why were you screaming in your sleep?" asked Skipper. "Eh, must of been the thought of remembering that horrid person," said Julien.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that wasn't too long, was it? Nah, just a small dream, that's all. Nothing to worry about. Oh, by the way, I don't think I've mentioned this before but, before any of this happened, Julien was dating a girl named Carly and she is mentioned in the above. Why I named her Carly; I don't know. Just the first name I thought of. Just saying. ;D**


End file.
